pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
AG157
| ja_op= | ja_ed=GLORY DAY 〜輝くその日〜 ③ | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=十川誠志 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard1=しのゆきひろ | directorn=1 | director1=ながはまのりひこ | artn=2 | art1=広岡歳仁 | art2=山下恵 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=AG151-AG160 | footnotes= * }} Time Warp Heals All Wounds (Japanese: 時を超えるハルカ！！ Travels Through Time!!) is the 157th episode of the , and the 431st episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on December 22, 2005 and in the United States on October 14, 2006. Synopsis Our heroes begin the next adventure at a Pokémon Center in Fuchsia City, while inside feeds his newly obtained . Nurse Joy walks by and gives a friendly greeting as Brock jumps to her side and startles her with his usual romance. After only a few seconds, Bonsly smashes into Brock knocking him backwards and crashing into the ground. begins to devour the last of Bonsly's food as it begins to cry uncontrollably. Brock picks Bonsly up and starts to comfort it and lessens its pain. suggests a Pokémon battle to and heads outside as then follows and heads after it. Meanwhile, is performing their usual spying techniques and plotting with the usual objective to capture Pikachu. James spots the stray Squirtle chasing off into the distance as May drags behind. Squirtle finally stops running as it comes upon an abandoned area. May continues her search for Squirtle shouting out as she then comes upon an abandoned building. She walks inside and notices a strange picture perched atop a pedestal. The picture reveals two young people and a tree in the background. As she reaches the other side of the room, May yells out for Squirtle and receives a cry back from Squirtle. May begins to run towards Squirtle as an elderly woman, Edna, is holding Squirtle and found it as it strayed away. A soft rain begins to fall as a young girl runs down the platform and comes to meet Edna and May as quick introductions are exchanged by the two. Edna speaks a quick word and then grabs an umbrella from the girl and heads down the platform. May notices a picture lying on the bench where Edna is sitting, which resembles Edna in her younger days. In another location, Ash begins his training as the ever devious Jessie is just feet away spying on his actions. Ash begins the usual training with Pikachu as an electrical force begins to rotate around Pikachu's body as it blasts through a mountainous body causing the structure to explode and sends rubble heading towards Jessie's location and collides into her. Pikachu lands as the force dissipates and Ash commends Pikachu for his agile movements. In another location, James is spying on Brock and Max inside the Pokémon Center as they devour the food inside. The young girl and May sit on a ledge as they look at the picture and explains that this picture is of Edna in her younger days. Katrina then goes to explain how Edna used to own and operate a Pokémon breeding Center where they cared for and nurtured Pokémon Eggs. Meanwhile, spies on May and the girl as she then continues the story about Edna. A train whistle is heard as Edna dashes towards the station while the train disappears into the distance with her husband aboard the train. Edna crashes into a man as she struggles to run for her husband. Her amulet around her neck then breaks away from her neck and flies toward the ground. Nighttime falls upon our heroes as May's begins to glow a faint orange as Nurse Joy takes the Egg from her and explains that it is about to hatch soon. Max notices that Squirtle has disappeared as May runs hysterically for the abandoned city and comes to find Meowth sitting atop a bench. While May interrogates Meowth, Squirtle cries out and points towards the ground. May jumps toward the ground and runs over to find Edna's lost amulet. As she opens the amulet she notices a picture of Edna's husband. A mysterious light begins to emit from the amulet as it then envelops the three and they are then transported back in time during the time when Edna's husband is about to make his departure. A train roars down the track as May and Meowth dash for the train platform. As May and Meowth walk outside of the station, they notice the same tree from before in the first picture that they found. They then come to realize that they've been transported back in time to the exact moment when Edna's husband begins his departure. As they begin to try to explain the situation to each other, Edna's husband walks beside the two and inside the station. A train personnel notices May and Meowth and then removes them from the station. As Edna reads the letter left by her husband and heads for the station, May and Meowth hop inside a balloon and ascend into the air. The last calls for the train are heard as Squirtle begins to launch its towards the sky. After a few seconds, a faint snow begins to fall as the train is then halted. Edna successfully reaches the station but comes to actually find her husband at the station this time. Edna and her husband walk outside to notice the solitary tree covered in snow and glistening with color, created by and in a courtship dance. The town has dubbed this phenomena as the 'lights of joy'. The mysterious light emits from the amulet once more as May and Meowth are then transported back to present time. As she walks outside, the city is now flourishing with citizens as Ash, Max, and Brock rush over to her location. They then rush towards the Pokémon Center as May notices that Edna now has her husband as her companion and has not parted. As the Egg grows ever so brightly, the light begins to dissipate to reveal an . Meowth peers inside as he then hands May her new Eevee. As Jessie and James are preparing to capture Pikachu, Meowth begins to walk off into the distance with Jessie and James shortly following. As night time befalls our heroes, the tree glistens with the 'lights of joy'. With May's newly forged friendship between Eevee and herself, adventure and battle awaits our heroes just over the horizon. Major events * 's hatches into an . Debuts Pokémon debuts * May's Eevee Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Edna * * * * Station employees Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; hatched) * ( ) * (several) * (several) Trivia * The episode aired as a two-hour Christmas special in Japan, together with Jirachi: Wish Maker. * This was one of the episodes where Jessie's Wobbuffet did not make an appearance. * A man who looks similar to the from Battle Aboard the St. Anne appears in this episode. He is the man Edna bumps into when she loses her locket, in the past. * Stay Together was used after May, Squirtle and Meowth returned from the past. * This episode's English title is based on the saying, "Time heals all wounds", and may also be a reference to the song "Time Warp" from . Errors * When Team Rocket is in a tree talking about stealing Pikachu and Squirtle, in a close-up of James, he has no gloves on. Dub edits Link *http://www.gorillavid.in/cnb/bb23g3mdcnih In other languages |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |pt_br= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 157 431 431 431 431 431 431 431 431 431 431